Cocorashy
by Triskay
Summary: A bloody battle of the demons and Gods of the Greek mythology with some of my own dreams and make believe realms. Fantasy - horror - romance


**Who am I, what am I**

I walked through the dark streets, a light rain drizzled down across my coal black hair and thunder cracked the night time sky far above. The streets of New York were cracked and beat. The neighborhood was nearly in shambles and the brick walls were colored in art. I was staring at the ground in front of me as voices from earlier drifted through my mind.

_Such a *****._

_Who does she think she is?_

_Why doesn't she just go away and never come back?_

I was used to the judgment. I slept for drugs and was owned by a man that didn't like to shower. His greasy hair was always hidden under the white NY caps that were seen upon the heads of every thug in the city. I had dropped out of college yet still attended the parties they threw on campus. A lot of people talked bad about me, saying I had some sort of STD or was pregnant. Both were lies, I knew my boyfriend. Despite his appearance he was clean and made sure I was as well.

I sighed heavily and I stopped next to a burned lot. My house had once stood here, but it had been burned to the ground a couple weeks previous. My purple eyes dimmed a little as another wave of depression crossed me, threatening to drown away what life still existed deep within me. It was in shadows. A light mist linger upon what used to be the floor, soot and coal had stained the walls black. Three walls still stood and part of the floor on the second story. The kitchen was nearly spotless, stained black and useless but still intact. The begging of the staircase was still standing but half way up it stood no more. Burned trees towered menacingly over the remains of the house and there was a presence of fear and death.

I sighed heavily in anguish. The police officers thought of me as a suspect, and liked to keep tract of me. But at that moment all I wanted to do was run away, however that was not an option. If I ran they would just put out a warrant saying I killed my father. Why couldn't they just admit something supernatural had happened and had burned my father alive? I continued walking toward the cemetery just a couple miles away. Time didn't matter to me anymore; I no longer cared what happened to me.

I fell heavily at my father's grave, tired and swore all over. John Sum Cocorashy, 45, father of one. I looked to the right and saw my mother's grave, right next to his. Lilly Ann Cocorashy, 22, mother of one, leaving husband behind. I suddenly noticed a small box rapped in simple tan paper partly hidden behind my father's head stone. I reached for it, allowing my long pail fingers to wrap tightly around the sand paper textured box. My name was written on the top in a very neat cursive.

To Triskay Cocorashy, it's time to come home.

Time to come home huh? Slowly I popped the lid off, I could only stare. There was nothing inside, nothing but air. After what felt like hours anger shot through me and I chucked it at John's grave stone. A white light engulfed me entirely.

Images of war and anger between man and demon alike ran like a hurricane through my head. Red was the only color in this realm, there was no hope, it was fight to survive.

Screaming my eyes flung open. Or so I thought. I was in a bed, red and black. I was young, probably five years old again. Everything looked familiar. The room was long and wide, a fire place on the opposite wall was alive with red ambers. A black rug lied on the ground before it, and three doors loomed on either wall. They were large, oak doors with roses and ivy engraved upon the frame. Rugs and blankets covered the walls, a deep crimson red. The bed was large and round and felt like a cloud to lie upon. Pillows larger than myself rested against my back and a star lit sky glittered above my head. My aunt Ruby came rushing in, her face pale and scared.

She was so much younger than when I last saw her. Her curly gray hair that cupped around her face was now a fierce red and the wrinkles under her eyes were completely gone. Her ears were that of small bat wings and horns grew out right above them. A red devils tail trailed behind her and her heels clicked against the marble floor. Tattoos covered her skin completely, which was a dull gray. The tattoos were swirls and spirals, a deep red that glowed a brighter red.

"Triskay put your clothes on I'm taking you back to your other mother and father!" She screamed as she through me my clothes. "You should never come back to the Realm of the Lost Souls okay child? It is dangerous here and everything wishes to harm you," We were running across the field now, running away from the palace toward a small human village on the mountains. Wolves howled in the far distance and demon cries screeched throughout the heavens.

"What's going on?" I shrieked, not knowing what else to ask as she pulled me along. My small, child legs were stubby and hard to move. Everything about this body was wrong and unfamiliar. Even the sent pulsing off of me was not my own, however, with age I knew this body would accept me and the spirit within would give up hope. Giving me the power to allow my own spirit to radiate my true sent and aura. To allow my true features to begin to carve into this body.

"You are the lord of the Blood Demons, Triskay!" She yelled. "Of vampires, sky shadows, X-phantoms, anything that would take pleasure of hunting and killing something alive. Something completely evil, something that knows no bounds, and does not care about anything else but it's self. You are their God, and all the other demons want your powers, they wish to devour you alive. And your worse enemies, the kneekens and werewolves, the packs that belong to the moon, wish nothing more than to kill you and all your followers!"

I was young, but not foolish. I knew what she meant. I understood everything. But I would soon forget it all in a coming moment of horror. We crashed through the bushes and I noticed a ghostly figure sleeping next to a rock by a tree. It was my body. Now older than my current form you could barely see any John or Lilly within the features. Those features that had molded the body with age belonged to someone else that wished for me to call him father. Someone feared by all living creatures, worse than myself.

"Ruby! Look!" I cried, pointing to it. She glanced, but saw nothing.

"Get on the stone child!" She ordered as we both crouched down. I didn't want to leave my body. Wolves that stood like man, like anthro's shot out of the trees, and a huge one, the size of five houses ripped the trees from their roots. He held up his furry palm and shouted as we began fading away,

"**Coshnana**!" A huge blast of red engulfed everything and I opened my eyes. I was again in my rightful body. I shot to my feet quickly and checked my body to make sure nothing had happened. In fear my eyes quickly glanced around me, there were no wolves, there trees looked younger than before, thin and small. So, that was a memory of what had happened a long time ago. Images still raced through my mind, I was remembering who I really was. I was told never to come back, but I wanted to come back.

Turning I looked toward the rising sun. My palace was in ruins. A sadness tangled itself around my heart. Trees twisted their way up its gates, birds flew in and out of it, and vines had colored the walls green. So my enemies had attacked that night. I stepped forward and a twig snapped under my foot, something hard came down over my head and blackness swallowed me.

"Who is she?"

"Look at the clothes she's wearing,"

"Where did she come from?"

"You said you found her by the **Silexkie** stone,"

"Yes"

I opened my eyes slowly and slowly looked around. About six to seven people were standing before me, but it was too dark to tell what they looked like. Chains had me pinned to the stone floor and wall and the skin around me was rubbed raw. My entire body was sore all over and my skin was stained black and blue. I slowly sat up and they grew quite.

"What are you?" One of the voices growled. I raised my hand, as if I wanted help standing up.

"You're worst enemy, Coshnana!" I growled. The red light shot up, toward their faces. As quick as the light had come it had gone. Their heads were gone; blood poured out of them and plopped onto the ground. A small lump in the far corner moved to stare at me. I grinned as their bodies fell limp around me. At last I had power!

"How do you know that spell?" He asked. People started screaming far above us and the boy shot to his feet. The chains broke at the sudden movement and I blinked. "Come with me," He said as he walked closer towards me. I raised my hand toward him.

"Stay the **** away from me," I growled. He froze.

"Please," He whispered.

"Why should I?" I hissed.

"Because I want to know more about you, but we can't talk here." The door suddenly flew open and another figure stood in the dim light. I still couldn't make out any details, but I saw his eyes flicker between me and the other boy.

"KC, we need to go now!" The boy barked, almost like a dog. The boy, KC lifted a finger; the other one cocked his head. It was a simple jester, why did he seem to not understand?

"Do you want to be free or not?" I looked back up at the other boy. Slowly I lifted both my hands so he could break the chains. "You may leave us once I know more about you," I nodded and he broke the chains. Before I could move he had swept me up and was running out of the door. I could hear the other one growling with disgust. As we neared the end of the stairs his hand covered my eyes.

"Uh… why are you-?" I began.

"Dakota gets carried away when he kills," KC said. "It's a horror scene out here," I could smell the blood that probably covered everything around us. Uneasiness grew inside of me.

"Hey," The other one, Dakota growled.

"It's true,"

"Go **** yourself,"

KC laughed and removed his hand. We were now in the forest again and I looked up to study KC's features. He had nose length black hair spiked into a Mohawk. His eyes were a burgundy brown, almost like dried blood and his skin was a fair color. He was thin and kinda short, but also buff in a way. I looked back toward Dakota to look at him. This make goose bumps crawl up my spine.

He was some sort of wolf creature. His hair was thick and matted, almost like long fur and two brown wolf ears stuck out of the top of his head. His eyes were like a glowish greenish brown and his skin was three shades darker than KC's. He was taller, about six feet and buffer too. A long brown wolf tail followed after him and his finger nails were claws.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice was kinda shaky. KC laughed.

"Relax he won't hurt you," KC said. Dakota looked away from me, he didn't plan on answering. "His father is a kneeken from the realm of Rikalu and his mother is an unknown creature,"

"…Kneeken.." I whispered slowly. My enemy. A wolf that stood like a man, a wolf that was born as a wolf, that never once looked like man. A dangerous creature that cared nothing for anything else. Their only purpose in life was to kill me. Dakota looked back over at me and saw the horror in my eyes.

"Hey," He said, shocked. KC slowed down to a slow walk. "I won't hurt you I swear, don't be scared okay?" I blinked.

"I'm not scared of you," I whispered as my grip on KC's shirt grew tighter. He looked down at me in confusion.

"Maybe we should rest here," He said. I noticed the stone a couple yards away. He sat me down carefully and sat down in front of me. "Enough about Dakota. How did you know that spell?"

"What spell?" Dakota asked as he leaned against a tree.

"The coshnana spell," KC said.

"A memory," I answered. He lifted an eye brow. I curled into a ball as a shiver crept up me again.

He sighed. "I'll get some water and Dakota you start a fire," Dakota scratched his head and walked into the trees. KC stood and ventured back toward the way we had come.

"Why do I scare you so?" I heard Dakota ask quietly. "And don't try to bull **** me I saw it in your eyes,"

I hissed angrily under my breath. I heard a quick intake of breath and he appeared before me, arms full of fire wood.

"What are you? You can't be human if you were able to pull of the Coshnana spell. And no human can hiss like that,"

"So I'm not human, why do you guys want to know?" I growled. "The god to the Blood Demons has returned to claim her demons once again," His eyes widened in shock and he leapt back with a sharp growl. I was in a pouncing position in a second and he was one all fours growling angrily.

"You died long ago!" He snarled as he began to shake with anger.

"I was taken away and my memory was wiped by a giant dog!" I hissed.

"Then why did you come back?"

"I was brought back!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" KC yelled as he came closer to us. "What the **** is going on?"

"She's the enemy!"

"He's the enemy!" We both shouted at the same time.

"What?"

Dakota growled with anger like a dog and I hissed dangerously that sent chills down KC's back.

"Dakota sit!" He shouted as he through the pail at him. It hit him in the face, knocking him back and water sprayed everywhere. "Okay who and what are?" He growled as he turned to me.

"My name is Triskay Cocorashy and I am the god of the Blood Demons," I growled.

"Oh, well that explains it." He turned sharply toward Dakota, who was sitting now and glaring at KC as he drummed his fingers on the bail. "She is not your enemy Dakota, you are an exile there why do you still stick up for them?" He glared off in a different direction. A silence suddenly crept among us. "Wait…" KC turned toward me in awe. "Triskay…. Cocorashy?" I nodded. Dakota was no longer angry but now staring at me in shock.

"Where is Chow?" Dakota asked, still staring at me. "None of this is making sense,"

"We'll have to go to Princess Keisha," KC said.

"Will you stop staring at me like that!" I snarled. KC walked over to me and picked me up again.

"Please don't fight us, we only wish to help." He said and then both he and Dakota were running like lightning through the trees. I hid my face. I suddenly heard something crack the night air and KC was tripping the next second. I was thrown forward and landed on my back.

"Ow!" I yelled and I noticed KC, mid-air, was being pulled into the trees. Dakota went to jump after him but suddenly a black whip lashed out and caught him around the waste, pulling him into the trees on the other side of the path. Four humans with bat wings, devil tails, and small horns suddenly circled around me. I struggled to my feet as they approached closer, but a male with short brown hair gripped me by my hair and dragged me to my feet as another one with long brown hair kicked me in the gut. I gasped with pain and doubled over.

"Hey!" Dakota barked as he walked out of the trees holding two more of the bat type demons by their wings. They looked pissed but had their arms folded across their chests. A huge white flash came from the trees where KC had been taken and KC's curses suddenly followed. Another bat type demon ran out of them backwards and hissed like I had before.

"Leave her alone!" KC snarled as him and an Angel walked out of the trees. A demon with puffy blonde hair grabbed me by my neck.

"Why?" She hissed. "Pluto warned us about a demon as weak as a human that would some day come to this realm, a demon that would try to control us. We must kill her!"

"Autumn," One of the one's in Dakota's hand whimpered. Asian eyes glistening in the moon light. "Pluto said to bring her back alive," Dakota cocked his head.

"What does he want with this piece of ****?" I flicked my hand toward her.

"Coshnana!" I hissed. She twisted herself out of the way and grabbed my neck again.

"Clever," She panted. As she stared into my eyes time seemed to freeze, she saw no fear, no horror, only rage and the deepest hatred. The moment was gone but the hatred stuck.

"Let her go!" Dakota snarled as he through the other two to the ground and began running toward me. "Damn you sky shadows!" He hissed as they blocked his path.

The demon Autumn shook off the puzzlement and squeezed my throat, piercing the sides with her claws. So this was to be my death, by my own demons. A snap cracked out and everything went black.

Dakota pushed the demons aside and they shot into the sky. He picked me up and went running off in a different direction.

"Chow! Hurry up before her soul leaves!" He shouted. The angel shot into the sky and flew fast far ahead as KC jogged behind us. Her long pail fingers grasped a crystal ball inside her pocket and through it at a lake beneath her, the water flashed white and dimmed to a crystal clear. Dakota crashed through the bushes and ran into it, dropping me inside of the water.

KC panted heavily as he leaned against a tree to regain his breath. Chow landed beside him and he patted her shoulder length blonder hair.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Who is this girl?" She whispered, her eyes like ice as she glanced toward me and Dakota. He was pulling me out of the water very slowly.

"Her last name is Cocorashy, ring a bell?"

"The name of death, yea why? What's so weird about that?"

"Her first name, Triskay, translates to life." Chow grew quite as she stared at me. I slowly opened my eyes, a glittery wet, electric purple with dark black circles around them. My skin was pail and fragile and my hair was waist length and coal black. I began coughing violently and chocking on blood.

"We'll have to take her to Keisha, that's where TSA is now," Chow whispered. "I don't know what that means, it's an illegal mix to name a child. Triskay is a wholly name, and Cocorashy is a cursed name. It makes no sense," KC nodded.

"What the hell?" I shrieked as I whipped the blood from my mouth. "Pluto? Do they mean Satan? Why the hell did they try to kill me?"

"Have any of your demons ever met you?" Dakota asked as he steadied me. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I was taken from hear at a very young age by my aunt Ruby." Dakota blinked again in shock.

"Ruby? The one that tried to destroy this realm?" I nodded.

"She used to tell me stories about it, seeing fear in their eyes, and how it pleasured her. Freezing everyone in time. The joy it brought to her, and then she'd always look at me with anger and say I took it all away from her." He only stared. Chow and KC also just stared.

"So, wait you're related to Mother Nature, er Gaea?" Chow asked me. I lifted an eyebrow. I knew the answer to that already, but I was told to keep it a secret. I shoved my hands into Dakota's stomach and twisted around, shooting electricity at him. He shot up and flew into KC and I took off running.

Dakota groaned as he gripped it tightly. KC's eyes spun inside him from Dakota's weight and the sudden force.

"Get up you two she's getting away! We cannot let her go! If she is who I think she is we need her now more than ever!" Chow growled as she jogged after me a second and turned quickly toward KC and Dakota.

"Oh yea well you go and get her!" Dakota growled in pain.

"And end up like you, I think I'll pass." She folded her arms and turned away. "In order to get revenge on Pluto you'll need her,"

Dakota barked angrily at her and stumbled to his feet. Slowly he began walking after me and slowly picked it up to a run.

"We'll meet you at Sparkling Esor!"

I crashed through the trees in panic. What had I done to him? Why did I suddenly feel sick? Why was nothing going as I thought it would go? I was supposed to be a demon, and so far I was as strong as a human with a few tricks. A branch sliced my cheek open and blood sprayed the tree. I ignored the pain and continued to run. I had to get out of demon territory, they all wished to eat me. I knew I could control time, but I didn't know how.

They wanted my powers, they wanted my flesh. Everything about me called to them, everything about my being would give them a power increase. A sudden high pitched screech pierced the air around me and I winced. They could smell my blood.

Dakota stopped as he noticed the branch with my blood. He smelled it and his eyes widened. The smell made his tail twitch with weariness, the demon side of him wined at the smell, in fear and in hunger. But his un-known side knew I was hurt, and it made his heart ache. He closed his eyes and listened to the night, he could hear my foot steps, light and nearly soundless, and following mine he heard everything. It was as if all the demons here were hunting me. He gripped the branch angrily and it shattered between his claws.

Dakota opened his eyes and stared after me. His shadow suddenly darted far ahead, toward me. A small voice whispered back.

_Hurry, there is not much time._

Growling he darted after it. All he could think of was me.

A huge bug like demon shot down in front of me and I screamed. I tried to leap back but there was another one. Its long claw like fingers tried grabbing at me, but I ran quickly between its legs.

"Leave me the **** alone!" I screamed.

"Give me your blood," Another one moaned as it got down on all fours. Its giant head inches from mine and its pincers circling around me. Horror crossed my face as its breath made my hair fly back. I raised my hand.

"Coshnana!" I shouted. It ripped down in half and split from side to side. Something hit me and I slammed into a tree, ripping the skin off my shoulder. I screamed once again and darkness began clouding my vision.

Dakota quickly pulled his sword out of his sheath and cut the demons in half. He kicked the pieces away and dropped down next to me.

"Triskay?" He screamed as his shadow returned to its rightful position. "Triskay can you hear me?" His fingers slid across my cheek and he checked my pulse. Weak, but it was there. He carefully lifted me up and continued on his way.

"Dakota," I mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh," He hushed.

"You smell horrible,"

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, save your strength." I nodded once and drifted off again.

The trees slowly turned into grass lands as the sun began to rise behind us. Dakota picked up speed as two figures began growing in the distance. The grass lands were now a desert and giant rocks stretched into the sky. Uneasiness started growing through him, the rocks and the ground were charred by very hot fire blasts. He glanced down at me sleeping in his arms and his heart skipped a beat. The morning sun hitting my face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"KC!" Dakota yelled when they were a couple yards away. Both turned and Chow glared at him. She slowly pointed to the top of the mountain where a dragon sat, watching us. "****," It inhaled our scents and smelled my blood, roaring with pleasure it slowly began rising into the air.

"Wait what?" Chow gasped. "It's been watching us for a while now but why is it suddenly hunting us?"

"It's because Triskay, she is bleeding." Dakota said as he handed me to KC. "Take her to Sparkling Esor, I'll take care of these creatures."

I slowly opened my eyes, a beauty unlike any other danced with warmth a couple feet away. I stared at its remarkable beauty, stretching into the night sky as stars twinkled soundlessly above. Tiny sparks shot out of the burning wood and landed randomly on the sand around it. I slowly sat up and moved closer to the fire. I saw white bandages stretched across my arm and I could tell my face had been cleaned. KC's eyes watched me as I silently warmed myself.

"You talk in your sleep," He whispered. I glanced up. He looked pail, worried, and Chow sat a couple feet away, her hands gripped around her legs.

"Yea, so what did I talk about this time?" I growled. I suddenly felt nervous. Scared. Worried.

"You were crying, very quietly but we could hear. You wanted your mom, you kept saying 'stop' or 'it hurts'. And once you screamed 'I'll kill you all'. We're kinda worried; can you tell us… what happened?"

I sighed heavily. Great. "My dad owed a lot of people money, a long time ago when I was very young. They ended up kidnapping me and doing…stuff.. to me. I vowed if I ever saw them again I'd kill them all."

"Did you?" Chow asked, avoiding eye contact.

"…Yes, I did. I turned their guard dogs against them, they did not live." Chow shuddered and KC looked at the fire.

"A very interesting story," A voice echoed from the trees behind me. KC leapt to his feet as Chow quickly slid to her knees, facing the direction. I ignored it. The blonde haired demon, Autumn, was sitting on one of the branches. "To befriend animals and turn them against their owners…"

"What the **** do you want?" KC snarled. "You already killed her once you're not gonna do it again!"

"No, I don't want to." Autumn said, looking down at me with intense interest. "I can see into your mind… Triskay is it?" I still ignored her. "Well, everything is unclear and foggy. As if I'm talking to someone on the verge of going to sleep. But I can see little things,"

I looked up as something moved in the shadows behind KC. It was the mail demon that had grabbed my hair.

"His name is Kenny," Autumn answered the question in my head. KC looked around and spotted him. He flipped him off. Kenny smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Hello Triskay," Kenny said, looking past KC toward my purple eyes. "I apologize for the rudeness I showed to you earlier. I pray one day you will forgive me?" I stared at him for a moment.

"…Don't count on it," I mumbled after a minute.

"Why do you all look so tired and worn out?" Chow asked, staring at Kenny's black, blue eyes. I glanced down at a shadow behind Kenny. One of the other females were leaning against a tree, soaked in blood and almost fleshless.

"Felecia gave the kneekens our location. They came in great numbers," The demon whispered. Chow gasped as she noticed her. "For some unknown reason she wouldn't stop yelling at Autumn in anger for what she did to that girl. No, it was past anger, it was rage. Apparently Pluto wants that girl more than anything else in the world,"

KC and Chow glanced at me. I shrugged.

"We have secretly been spying on Pluto for some time now," Kenny said. "But he never mentioned any girl. Just one day he was so happy, he kept saying 'I found her' over and over again. And 'she'll be here soon'. It confused me, and still does."

"The point is," Autumn said, growing tired of all the talking. "Felecia is still evil and works for Pluto. And only god knows why he wants Triskay here so badly. Triskay?" I was standing at this point, but I very slowly turned to meet her gaze. "What are you?"

My eyes were cold, as hard as stone. With a deadly tone of authority I slowly said, "God of the Blood Demons," What happened next none of us expected. The two demons, Autumn and Kenny, dropped to their hands and knees; pressing their faces into the ground. Autumn, who had been sitting in a tree, had fallen out of it. I also noticed three more demons; the two Dakota had been holding and the one that had kicked me in the gut. They stood in the shadows under the tree Autumn had been sitting in. Their faces were frozen as they stared at me. Well, the one that had kicked me was unconscious and on a back of another one.

Autumn rose to her feet and looked hungrily into my eyes. "But you have not awoken yet," She said. I stuck my tongue out at her. Awoken? Kenny stood also and turned toward Chow.

"We need to be healed, please help us." He said. "Mostly Kim and Coco," He waved toward the other three and slowly they came into the camp fire light. A horror expression crossed Chow's face as she saw her sister, Kim. Kenny went and picked up Coco as Chow ran toward Kim.

"Set her by the fire, bring Coco here too." She said. They came and laid them next to each other. "Sadly my orb doesn't work on your kind,"

I slowly sat back down as they began to talk and chat. More like friends, it surprised me. Kim, Chow's sister looked much like she did; long brown hair and fair skin. Her wings were limp and her tail wasn't moving.

Coco and Kenny also looked related. Kenny had a dark brown hair with black tips, it was pulled back into a tiny pony tail and he was about as tall as Dakota. Coco was short and very thin, she looked really fragile and she had the same color of hair as Kenny. Her face was round and angel-like.

The other two were probably close friends or something. One had long blonde hair and underneath it was a burgundy brown. She had honey brown eyes and a really good tan compared to everyone else. The other one had the same color of blonde as Chow, but it was long and curly. The curls spiraled down to her lower waist and she was almost as small as Coco. They turned toward me with a smile on their face.

"My lord," They said happily as they came to sit by me. The one with the pony tail opened my mouth.

"You have no fangs?" She said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry," She laughed. "My name is Aara, and this is April." She pointed to the other one. She waved and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you?" I said. This was weird. April pulled me away from Aara and pointed to Autumn, who was watching the moon with intense interest. Her hair was puffy and bleach blonde and her eyes were now a storm gray.

"She didn't mean any harm; we have a habit of not listening to Pluto, because he's evil and all." She said softly.

"What about now, are you gonna take me to him?" She shook her head.

"No, why would we do that? Pluto can suck my ass hole," I watched them as they returned to the fire.

After a quite minute on my half I looked back up toward Autumn, who was now looking at me. Her eyes moved down to the earth before me and returned to my gaze. I lifted an eye brow, why did she just bow? I looked deeper into her eyes, they were dead…. She pulled away from my gaze quickly and avoided it for the rest of the night. I was so confused by that point.

After a couple of hours I slowly began to drift in and out of consciousness. Colors would swirl behind my closed eye lids and horrible visions of Pluto continued to cross back and forth. Yes I knew who my real parents were, I could remember that now. Gaea, my mother, and Pluto, my father. He had combined two souls to make my own, and had imprinted it into Gaea.

I opened my eyes slowly to realize KC was trying to wake me. I gave him a weird look and looked around, the demons had gone.

"C'mon, it's time to go." KC said. I scratched my head, wondering if I had talked in my sleep again; and if so, what they had heard.

The trees around us slowly turned into a lushes green meadow that stretched out as far as the sky. Spots of yellow darted across everywhere but it looked very pretty.

"So…" I said hesitantly, looking at the backs of KC and Chow. They turned to glance back at me but I quickly looked away. "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"Why?" KC said. "You have a dream you don't want us to know about?"

"No, I was just wondering." I lied.

"We didn't hear anything, don't worry." Chow said softly, looking back ahead. KC stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me with a dead stare.

"All this talk about Pluto makes me picture him in my head, and I'm still really curious about you so I've been picturing you a lot too. In my mind, you two look very similar." I could only stare. How smart were these people? Chow had also stopped in her tracks, but instead of turning around slowly she started walking again; more slowly than before.

"…You're insane," I said and I continued to walk.

"Yeah… I guess I could be," He mumbled after me. In the distance I saw a castle that loomed out of the ground. It was made of stone, but with the morning sun resting gently upon it, it literally sparkled before us. Chow laughed at my reaction.

After a couple more minutes of crossing the unbelievably long meadow KC slowly pulled the doors open. Chow entered the building and KC had to push me inside. The floors were a dull pink carpet and the walls were silver that reflected us as we walked by. Mostly like mirrors but you could see the stone beneath them. Flowers climbed with ivy across the ceiling and it smelled of lavender and vanilla. Chow stopped after a couple minutes and looked around, KC also seemed kinda nervous.

"Keisha doesn't like strangers," Chow explained to me.

"She ain't the only one. Hey, well, it's been nice knowing ya I think I'm gonna skedaddle now." I turned while smiling and waving when I bumped right into a very familiar smell, although this time it had a charcoal and burned smell. My shoulders slumped as Dakota turned me around.

"Yeah nice try kid," He said into my ear. I stuck my tongue out at KC who was trying to hold back a snicker. Was I a prisoner to these people or a science experiment? "Keisha get your ass out here we've come with a very important question that might help us save this world of Pluto. Suck up your pride and say hello to Triskay!" A green and pink light shot across the ceiling and slammed into Dakota. I gasped in shock at the sudden turn of events and turned to see a girl, about the age of 15, sitting on Dakota's chest.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She barked as she slapped him. He caught her hand and lifted her off of him. She turned to face me, looking sulky.

She had a lime green mini skirt on and a lime green toob-top that tied around her neck. Pink fuzzy balls bounced around her off the strings that connected them to her out fit. She also had two long thigh high socks that were stripped blue and black, and her hair was very long and held neatly up in two pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes were a stunning electric blue and she had pink eye make up around them.

"Triskay is it?" She asked, looking me up and down. I swallowed. "…You'd look so much better in pink," She snapped her fingers and suddenly I was wearing and huge, bright pink ball gown and my hair was done up all fancy. Dakota's eyes widened in shock and KC suddenly busted out laughing.

"WHAT THE ****?" I shrieked as I looked down at myself.

"It looks nice," Chow commented.

"TO YOU! HEY! GET THIS ****ING THING OFF OF ME RIGHT THE **** NOW!" Keisha rolled her eyes and my over reaction and snapped her fingers again. I was suddenly wearing a slim black dress that only a gothic would wear with a black lacy ribbon tied around my throat. My hair was fresh and long with a single red rose held into it, and my hair seamed to curve around it. I blushed slightly as I noticed something harden in Dakota's pants.

KC sighed. "Well, that was fun while it lasted." He held out his hand to Keisha and she popped him on the knuckles with her own.

"How do you know all these jesters?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I never told you. I was raised in Colorado of the United States of America for 15 years," I blinked.

"Oh," He rested his hand on my head and patted it. I glared at him.

"So what's this question you have?" Keisha asked, turning to Dakota. He pointed at me.

"Who is she?"

Me and KC sat there tracing the designs on the floor as Keisha rummaged through a huge book, almost the size of myself. Chow was watching us and her at the same time and Dakota was helping her.

"What's your name again?" Keisha asked.

"Triskay," There was silence.

"How do you-?"

"T-R-I-S-K-A-Y," I spelled out, slapping KC's hand out of the way. He slapped mine back.

"You have a wholly name," Keisha said, glaring at Dakota.

"No **** Sherlock," KC said.

"We know that, we already told you that. But her last name is a cursed name,"

"What's your last name?" She asked me.

"Cocorashy," I said, not caring what they were arguing about anymore. Keisha froze and the air suddenly became cold.

"…You know what you are, Triskay Cocorashy. You know who you are," Keisha said deadly, deep fear in her voice and respect. I looked up at her. "Either you stop playing with them and tell them, or I will." My gaze turned sharp and dangerous. "I do not fear you yet, you have not awoken yet. You have no powers here," I sat up and folded my arms.

"Why should I tell them?"

"So they can protect you my child," She said simply. "You know as much as I that Pluto will destroy the world just to get his hands around you. You know that Gaea can no longer protect you like she has, you know you are now alone." I raised my hand at her in anger, but suddenly KC had tackled me and was holding my hands to the ground.

"**** you all," I hissed. Outside the window, staring into my eyes; and I knew they were out there, were two winged demons. One pulled her long blonde hair around her ear as she watched in instance interest.

"This girl before you," Keisha said softly. "Is the youngest of the Titians. She is the daughter to Gaea, and to the well known Pluto everyone has been talking so much about. She is the long lost heir to the burning hell," Everyone's eyes slowly looked at me, staring in horror, shock, and disbelief. Was I foe or ally? I laughed in a miserable state of mind.

"You guys are acting like I'm suddenly a threat," I mumbled. KC noticed a single tear slide down my right cheek. He slowly lifted off me and I sat up, and I curled into a ball.

"You're not?" Chow asked.

"She's a girl," Dakota gasped as realization hit him.

"Really?" Keisha asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. A girl can't rule hell, and Gaea no longer exists. He only wants her to mate with her," They all "oh-ed" in understanding. "Yeah, she's still extremely powerful, but one she's not awoken yet, and two who says she's evil?" Autumn smiled on the other side of the window.

I thought they would have been killing me by now. I stood up and glared at them all.

"But you can't be too sure right? Because I'm still dangerous and you don't know if I can be trusted," I growled.

"No," Chow said softly.

"We trust you," Dakota said. I looked down slightly. Keisha snapped her fingers again and darkness clouded my vision. KC caught me as I fell unconscious.

"What'd you do that for?" KC asked.

"We have company outside. Take her to the room I had prepared and Dakota guard her till you life ends!" He nodded as they all walked out of the room. Chow glanced out the window and saw a flash of yellow in the moon light as Autumn and Kenny flew away.

I opened my eyes as the wind slammed the windows open. Wind blew rapidly into my room, sweeping my hair and all the loose cloth up into the air. I slowly sat up in my bed as three figures moved across the bedroom floor. One slurred up into the shadows above my door and another went under my bed.

"What do you guys want?" I hissed.

"Come with us please," Kenny begged as he came out of the shadows of my closet.

"Why?" The door banged open and I saw Dakota standing in the door way. He looked pissed and pale, obviously very sleepy. He darted toward the window and closed the glass plains.

"What the hell do you guys want now?" He growled. Tension began pulsing off them all.

"Why my dear Dakota," Coco said teasingly. "It is the night of the Five Moons," Dakota swiftly unsheathed his sword and pulled me into his arms in one second.

"You're not taking her!" He shouted as he gripped my sides unbelievably tight. I gasped at the unexpected pressure, but he didn't seem to notice. April abruptly appeared before us and tried to smack him.

"You're hurting her!" She shouted.

"This is nothing compared to what you guys are going to put her through!" He yelled back as he attacked her. She dodged out of the way and back flipped into the shadows. I gasped aloud in pain as his claws began to dig into my sides, drawing blood out of my fleshly body.

Coco suddenly slammed into Dakota, throwing me out of his arms. The two began to tango a deadly battle, full of hisses and growls. I landed on the bed; however next thing I knew I was being pulled up into the shadows.

"Gah!" I screamed. Coco slid into the shadows so Dakota could no longer see her and he realized I was gone.

"*** damn you sky shadows!" He barked. I saw April's pail arm move up to my chest to hold my mouth shut, and I sunk my teeth into it. She screamed in shock and pain as I released my newly found venom into her. She dropped me as the skin around the wound began to turn black.

"She bit me!" April screamed as she slid across the ceiling toward Kenny. Dakota saw the blood dripping along the way as I landed neatly on the bed. He leapt up at April, but was thrown back by Kenny.

"This is enough Dakota," He growled, knowing if they didn't get April healed she'd die soon. "She will transform whether you like it or not,"

"She's not an angel!" He shouted back.

"Maybe so, but it is only a stage before her true power brakes loose. She is the daughter to Pluto, no **** she'll become one of us."

"I'll find a way to stop it!"

"Impossible!"

I gasped in pain as my head began to hurt really badly. Dakota noticed and jumped onto the bed with me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Coco's voice came from the darkness. "But I fear this is the only way..."

I began to scream in pain as it felt something was trying to push it's way out of my skull, I gripped my head tightly and began to vomit uncontrollably. Fire rapidly bloomed off of me, swallowing the bed and completely lighting up the room. Dakota still sat next to me, as if unaware of the fire and unhurt by it.

"Stop this madness!" He shouted as he hugged me into his arms. Kenny glared at his little sister, who looked down in shame and whistled softly.

"We are not, to hurt her." Kenny hissed. But the fire only continued to grow, the vomiting had stopped completely, and the pain was gone.

"…Coco," April said warningly as she stared at me in horror; holding her limp arm that was now completely black.

"It's not me!" Coco shrieked, beginning to panic. I glared up at them, my eyes red with furry that was not my own.

"Traitor!" A deep voice hissed out of me.

"NO!" April shouted as she recognized Pluto's presence. She shot down toward us, out of Kenny's grasp.

"No!" He shouted.

"Be gone from this being!" She shouted as she slammed into me. The fire was so intense I only felt her dust swipe across my face. The window shattered open and everyone turned.

Autumn raised her hand in one swift movement and hissed a spell in demonic. The fire vanished from around me and darkness once again consumed me. This was getting irritating. She slammed Dakota out of the way and grabbed me from him. In another swift movement they all flew out the window.

Dakota tried to chase after us, but Coco turned quickly and blew silvery sand into his face.

"Sleep now," She whispered and he fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
